Creeper
The Creeper is a the chief servant of the Horned King, a secondary antagonist in DIsney's film: The Black Cauldron, and a background player in the DVND War. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War Death of the King The Creeper appears during Ruber's seige on the Horned King's castle. He attempts to lead a group of barbarians into battle, but is held off by ZigZag's magics. He retreats to the King's throne room, and witnisses the King's demise at Rasputin's hands. As The Creeper looks on in horror, the Horned King is destroyed by the tainted black cauldron. Neither of them have been seen since. Disney Villains War Attacking a Gargoyle When the Horned King gets ambushed by Demona, he sends Creeper and his guards to kill her. However, Demona, casting spells on them, via a magic book, disarms the barbarians, leaving no other choice than fleeing from the gargoyle. While the barbarians fail, the Horned King proves worthy, as he knocks the book from Demona's hands. Before he would kill her, Demona flees instantly from the castle, leaving the Horned King and the Creeper satisfied by their victory. Losing his Master Later, the Horned King encounters Doctor Facilier, an occult member of Chernabog's clan, who is ordered by his master to kill the Horned King for his previous failures. At first the Horned King orders the Gwythaints to attack the voodoo sorcerer, only for them to be disposed off by Facilier's shadows. Facilier then uses his black magic to revert the effects of the Black Cauldron, causing the Horned King to be dragged into the Cauldron. The Creeper looks in horror, as his master is sucked into the Cauldron. Disney Villains War 2 Back in Action However, in the second war, Queen Narissa resurrects the Horned King from the Black Cauldron, as part of her plans. As soon as Narissa leaves from the Horned King's castle, leaving only Lady Tremaine, as an ally of the King, the Sorcerer's Society strikes at the mountain, on orders of Maleficent to kill them all. The Horned King then has Creeper and the barbarians to seize the sorcerers. Just as they would reach them, Ayam Aghoul stops them with his magic bombs and Madam Mim transforms into a crocodile and almost makes an attempt to eat the Creeper alive. However, the Horned King tricks the Sorcerer's Society, claiming that he works with Maleficent and that his actions against him, are actions against her. The Sorcerer's Society then surrender to the Horned King and Lady Tremaine. Disney Villains War 3 Disney Villains War Reboot The Creeper appears in the reboot series in a role similar to the original one, though altered wth extra details. Under the Horned King's command, the Creeper, leads the battle front of the barbarians against the monsters of the Forbidden Mountain. Unfortunately, they are no match for the mistress of the mountain, Maleficent, who drive them away with her magical powers. Disney Vs Marvel Villains War A Vampire Threat Disney Vs Anime Villains War Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Disney Villains Category:The Horned King's Alliance Category:Henchmen Category:Bowser's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Disney Villains War Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:The Horned King's and Lady Tremaine's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:The Horned King's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:The Horned King's Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:The Black Cauldron Villains Category:Redeemed Category:"Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Vs Zigzag Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Monsters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Demons Category:Celts Category:Living characters Category:Servant of Chernabog Category:Chernabog's Seekers of Darkness Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Chernabog's Seekers of Darkness in Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Villains War Category:Roger Carel Category:The Horned King's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Disney Villains War Reboot Category:The Horned King's Alliance in Free For All Heroes Vs Villains War Tournament Category:Free For All Heroes Vs Villains War Tournament Category:Hand Drawn Animated Heroes vs. Villains Category:The Horned King's Alliance in Disney Villains War Reboot Category:The Horned King's Alliance in in Prequel vs Sequel Villains Category:The Horned King's Alliance in Disney Heroes vs. Villains